Doctor Who meets Gravity Falls
by daisybug206
Summary: Twins Dipper and Mabel meet the Doctor and his companions. They go back to the day they were born and find a little surprise.


It was a slow day in Gravity Falls. The Shack was closed. Everyone went to bed. It was about 3AM. All the sudden, the twins hear doors opening. They ingnore it and they think Wendy had left. Then, about 5 minutes later, they hear someone talking. They sounded British. Mabel wakes up, throws a pillow at Dipper, he wakes up, and then they look out the window. A blue box is outside the Mystery Shack. Dipper flips through his book with the six fingered hand with the three on it. He can't find anything on this box.

Dipper: Oh my gosh, I can't find anything in the book about this! We have a huge mystery.

Mabel: Don't be so dramatic. We have visitors!

Dipper: And they came in a 1963 police box that came from the sky?

Mabel: If you could only see things the way I did.

They hear footsteps and three people talking. They were coming up to the attic. Now Mabel's scared. She latches on to her twin tightly in fear. The doors open and... there is a strange looking man with a fez and a bowtie. They see a girl with red hair and a plaid shirt and jeans, like Wendy. And last they see another man who is dressed almost exactly like Dipper.

Stranger: Hello!

Dipper: Who the hay are you?

Stranger: I'm the Doctor.

Mabel: Doctor Who?

Rory: No one but him knows.

Dipper: You look good!

Doctor: Who are you?

Mabel: I'm Mabel. This is my twin Dipper.

Doctor: Okay, now that we have played the name game, why are you here in the attic embracing each other?

The twins seperated.

Dipper: We are here with our Grunkle Stan for the summer. We sleep here. We didn't know who you were and got scared. We solve mysteries in this strange town.

Stan: Dipper! Stop talking to your imaginary friends!

Doctor: And that would be...

Mabel: He's our uncle.

Amy: He's grumpy. I'm Amy.

Mabel: Everyone says that!

Doctor: Follow us. We'll show you something.

The gang took the Pines twins out to the TARDIS.

Dipper and Mabel: Holy...

Amy: Impressive,huh?

Mabel: What does this button do?

Doctor: Don't touch anything!

Mabel had pressed the drive gear. Now they were going to go out into space.

Doctor: *face palms* *Turns to her twin* Is she always this destructive?

Dipper: No, but curiousity gets the best of her.

The TARDIS landed in a place that was quite familiar to the twins.

Mabel: WE'RE HOME!

Dipper: What exactly did this do?

Doctor: You are back in time. Go find your parents/guardians and see where they are.

They ran to their house.

Dipper: These are our parents.

Mabel: Who are those children?

The TARDIS had taken them to the day Dipper and Mabel were born.

The twins got a closer look.

Mabel: That's us!

Dipper: Wow!

Doctor: This is 1999?

The twins nodded.

Mabel: We're twelve.

Doctor: This is the day you two were born.

Dipper: What is that in the kitchen?

Amy: Don't blink.

Doctor: RUN!

Rory: Those are called weeping angels.

Mabel: Why are they weeping?

Rory: Long story.

The group runs back to the TARDIS and the Doctor gets a mirror.

Doctor: Stay here.

The Doctor had gone back to the Pines' dwelling and held the mirror up to the angel. It froze. He ran back and explained the weeping angels attack.

Then everybody hears Dipper's name being called out in the sky. He wakes up and says, " I am in the middle of a dream here!" The voice was Mabel's. Dipper woke up.

Dipper: I had a strange dream.

Mabel: What was it? Did you marry Wendy and your kid was a mutant alien?

Dipper: No!

Mabel: Then what was it?

Dipper: We went home in a 1963 police box with the man called the Doctor and his two friends Amy and well dressed person. You pushed the drive gear and we traveled back to the day we were born. In the kitchen was a weeping angel, a statue that seems like a statue until you look away. If the angel touches you, you are pulled out of your timeline with no way back. It gets closer as you blink. The only way if it will stop is it has to see another angel or itself. The Doctor got a mirror and the angel froze. The End. Mabel had already left the room. He rolled it off his back and went downstairs. But in the corner, was a weeping angel.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
